Battle for Isle Sleep Movie
Battle for Isle Sleep Movie is Action Adventure Rescue Object Show Movie to be released in October 24, 2018. The Movie has 3 Object Shows, BFIS, SOTC and Rejah City. Summary Audryck was going to explore in BFIS land to save the kids from the Queen Crow. Plot ' In the Bushville Park, Audryck the Moth Duckling, his mother and father, even his Big Brother and his Siblings are going on a adventure in the deep blue sea. Audryck heared a bad hurricane as his brother died. His Mother and Father put him in a leaf as a boat as he leaves. Audryck was arrived in Rejah City. He met he contestants and a Host even SOTC Characters. Audryck will join BFIS to start a contest. He's moving on the Beach Glows as he met the alliance Bugspray, Beachball and Sunscreen. Audryck ask the Girls so he can use them as his group. He ask Nintendo what is the first challenge? Nintendo said "Maybe later now after the Field Trip" as Audryck was meeting the Contestants. Audryck met Beachball but Bowling Ball knows what he saw him met her when Audryck helps Beachball and Bowling Ball doing great contests. When Audryck was walking as he met Carrot as he laughed at him making him mad as he fighting him. Audryck was runaway as he met Thread when he was going on a date with her. Unfortunately, when he give her a rose, she doesn't like him as she leaves made Audryck worried. He met Brownie and Eggy next as he give them a hug as they're best buddies. When Audryck saw a bushy striped tail, a Skunk who wear a Pilot Outfit came out of the bush. Sidney is her name as she greets to him, but she sneezes as she sprays her stench, but she says sorry to him. Audryck said "It's Ok" They will be fine now so Brownie and Eggy saw Audryck met his buddy Sidney the Skunk. Lemonade saw Audryck greets his Buddy Sidney as he tells her about his buddy because she's a striped animal when he saw. Audryck teaches Lemonade how to put a egg back to the duck's butt as he tries to put eggy but he's too big to fit the butt, but she tells him your a duckling because baby ducks don't lay eggs, just only for adults. Nintendo has a Field Trip for them as they arrived to ask him. Nintendo ask them that the Field Trip is tomorrow as the Contestants are leaving even Audryck. In Rejah City, Audryck saw Hex that Cough Drop has a bad cold. He pretend as a Doctor to check her what is wrong. Cough Drop said that she has a flu because she kept feel worse. Audryck brought medical tools in his backpack so he can help her feel better. He listen to her heart, he check her eyes, he checks her blood pressure and he needs a final thing to do, he use a Medicine to made her cold away. Cough Drop was feeling better now and he thanks to Hex very much. In the Night, Audryck was cold when Bugspray saw him shivering. She take him to her house and sleeps with him to make him nice and warm. '''Cast ' Audryck the Moth Duckling Mother Duck Father Duck Big Brother Duck Other Ducklings (Brothers and Sisters) Sidney the Skunk (Hero) The Crow Queen (Villain) The Army of Crows (Henchmen) Nintendo Nintendo-Ultimate Funnel Cake Sandy Compass Acorn Alarm Clock Ball (RC) Beach Ball Bowling Ball Brownie Bugspray Bucketz Cadbury Cream Egg Camera Candle Carrot Cookie/Luke Cream Computery Cubey Cough Drop Chalky Composite Dodechedron Eggy Febreze Function Grape Hanoi Hex Ice Cream Cake Lamp Lapis Lemonade Marbley Marker Napkin Radio Rubber Santa Hat Skinnaco Slingshot Sunscreen Switchy Thread Wiffle Ball Yellow Arrow Up '''Songs\Soundtrack Everytime you Go Away - Paul Young Hey Soul Sister - Train (Audryck's Wishing Dream Scene) Sweat a La la la long - Inner Circle (Audryck and Sidney's Plan Scene) Be My Escape - Relient K (Fighting Scene) Cupid Shuffle - Shuffle (Dancing and End Scene) BFIS Movie Shorts Recover and Continue Dancing on the Boat Audryck and the 3 Bucketz Alliance met the Duckling Games Audryck's Challenge Quest Brownie, Eggy, Rubber and Audryck's Paddle On Adventure & Explore Alliance and the Magic Frog YouTube Videos Audryck appears in Battle For Isle Sleep by RobloxFTWCreppypastasFTL (Recover and Continue) Survive the Area 51 (Battle For Isle Sleep Characters and Audryck the Moth Duckling) by Mcdonald's FNAF FTW Creepypasta FTL Audryck vs. Chucky from Child's Play in Battle for Isle Sleep RobloxFTWCreepypastasFTL Audryck wanted a Girlfriend by RobloxFTWCreepypastasFTL (Request by Happi Boi) Carrot and Audryck are fighting in the Bathroom by RobloxFTWCreepypastasFTL (Request by ParappaTheRapper Rules Est. 2002 EDCP) Trivia * Audryck was a Nickelodeon character as a leader and he only appeared in Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol. * Sidney is a based of the skunk from the MLP Movie (1986). * Carrot was trying to caught and die Audryck in the Bathroom. * ICC, Hex, Skinnaco, YAU, Compostie and Cookie are the only kids who aren't caught by the Crows. * This fight scene is a parody of the Bee Movie. * Audryck laughed and Laughed as a Chicken. * When Carrot saw Audryck Laughing when he gets mad as he fighting him. * The Angry Birds Movie, Red Fighting Billy. Studios Miramax Dimension Films Dreamworks Studios Troublemaker Studios Nicholas McConnell Animation Films Category:Object Show Movies Category:Universal Pictures Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:PG Category:Kids Movies Category:October 2018 Releases Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Dimension Films Category:Kids & Family Category:Friendship Category:DreamWorks Pictures